


I Promise You Can Top

by tomlins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlins/pseuds/tomlins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is bored, and needs a new plaything. Liam is the perfect candidate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise You Can Top

Liam supposes it's a classic case of his being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

They're all drunk when it happens. Not drunk enough that they're not fully aware of what's going on - just drunk enough that they can blame it on the booze if they have to. Liam isn't even 100% sure  _how_  one thing led to another to lead them here, sitting on a grimy bed during a rager, with Louis hovering over them, a wry smirk settled on his lips.

"Gentlemen." he says, nodding curtly. "I have a proposition for you."

"What?" Harry asks, scrunching his brow in a distrustful expression. This only makes Louis' smirk widen. He carefully slinks his way closer to the bed, positioning himself between Liam and Harry and throwing one leg over Liam's thigh.

"Well, we're all a wee bit bored," he purrs, touching Harry's chin with gentle fingers, "and a wee bit lonely..." Liam shakes his head ferociously - no way. No, no way.

"Oh, I see Payno isn't up for what I'm suggesting." Louis licks at the corners of his mouth, and jostles his leg, causing Liam's member to twitch involuntarily. "But his little friend seems to be."

"You can't possibly be getting at...what you're getting at." Liam responds with an audible gulp.

"Oh, but aren't I?" Louis replies, then scans his eyes across Harry's face. He seems intrigued. It seems only Liam's a problem. "It doesn't make you 'gay,' if that's your worry."

"It's not, it's just - well, we're not -  _I'm_  not gay. But, it's just - we're best mates, that's weird." Louis looks Liam up and down, scanning him, before slowly standing up. Liam gets the shivers as Louis places two hands on Liam's knees, face dangerously close to Liam's own - he can feel the hot breath from Louis' mouth hovering over his.

"No one has to know." Louis promises, rubbing one hand up and down Liam's thigh methodically, causing Liam to start breathing more heavily. He may not be gay, but it's been awhile since he's had sex and, well, who could blame him for the heat burning in the pit of his belly at a touch? "Besides, you can top."

Liam looks around at Harry; he's given a nod of approval. Liam looks back at Louis, and before he can muster up a disgruntled "fine," Louis snaps his fingers in Harry's direction, beckoning him over. Harry gets up and stands next to Louis, before Louis whispers softly in his ear, "You two. Now." He presses a hand against the small of Harry's back, pushing him forward. Liam's breath hitches as Harry suddenly straddles him on the bed, two limber legs wrapped finely around Liam's waist, and two strong hands at Liam's sides.

It doesn't take Harry long to push his tongue down Liam's throat. Their kisses are slobbery and slippery, with Harry's fat tongue wiggling its way into Liam's mouth. Liam tries to kiss back, but instead just ends up swallowing what Harry forces into him, despite how un-sexy the slurping noises make it.

Harry begins rocking on Liam's lap, causing the second boy to moan. Their cocks shift together, rubbing up against one another through the fabric of their jeans. Liam's got a tight fist in Harry's curls, groaning Harry's name into his mouth. Harry moves his hips back and forth rhythmically - Liam could swear he's done this before.

Harry pops off of Liam to rip his shirt up over his shoulders. Liam gazes lustily at Harry's chest before bending forward to suck on Harry's exposed nipple. Harry moans as he grabs Liam by the neck and pops him off, commanding the latter boy take his own shirt off. Liam readily does so, and after grabs Harry by his sides and flips him over onto the bed. He straddles Harry's hips, rocking, as he begins to remove his sweats.

"No." Louis' voice tears into Liam's reverie, and Liam stops, but not without reluctance. Louis approaches the two of them, tearing his own shirt off as he does so. "You don't call the shots here, Liam. I do. You only do what I say you can."

"Oh, for Christ's - " Liam begins, but Louis shushes him quickly. Harry stares up at the two of them, panting.

"Undo his pants first." Louis commands, and so Liam does. He quickly undoes Harry's pants and slides them off his legs, and then the same with his underwear. Harry's cock is twitching almost violently, and he lays on the bed, completely exposed. "Now suck him off."

"Wait a minute, you said - " Liam begins, before Louis smacks him on the back of the head.

" _Do it_." Somehow, the dominance in Louis' tone makes Liam harden. So he does as Louis commands.

Liam shifts his weight so his head is hovering above Harry's cock. His ass is thrust up into the air, and the rest of his body curled inwards, but his mouth is steady over Harry. He has to count to three before he can muster up the courage to do it, but then he's got his mouth wrapped around Harry's cock. Harry moans audibly as Liam sucks, up and down, Harry's tip teasing at the edge of Liam's right cheek. He's damn near choking, Liam is, but Louis hasn't told him to stop, so he won't. He pumps his mouth over Harry's cock, swirling his tongue expertly around it. It tastes positively salty, and somehow the feeling of it thriving between Liam's lips is nothing short of delicious.

Louis travels to where Liam's got his ass thrust up into the air. His sweatpants are already falling down, and his underwear is exposed. Liam feels the sharp pain of a smack to his ass, and yelps around Harry, but continues his duty. Louis responds to the yelp with another slap to Liam's ass, before tugging the underwear down. He gropes Liam's ass with two large hands, feeling the sculpt of his cheeks and massaging rhythmically. Liam groans at the touch as Louis does this, and before Liam knows it, Louis' got his hips up against them. Louis pants are still on, so it's nothing more than just grinding on fabric, but Louis commands Liam rock his hips and so Liam obeys. With a cock between his lips and another threatening to be between his cheeks, Liam feels the heat and pressure of his hard-on positively bursting.

Then Louis stops, and Liam hears him undoing his belt. He hears the shift of pants dropping, and then feels the heat of Louis' weight above him. He remembers what Louis promised, promised he could top, but Louis is full of empty promises. He feels Louis' dick rubbing against his cheeks, and resists the temptation to beg around Harry's cock, which is already starting to leak into his mouth.

"Harry, get up." Obediently, Harry removes himself from Liam, scooting to the other side of the bed, his fingers dangling over his member. He wants to jack himself off, to finish the job, but Louis hasn't told him he could yet. Liam sees tears in Harry's eyes at the pain, but his fingers stay put.

"Harry, you watch." Louis growls, then presses the tip of his dick against Liam's entrance. Liam moans. "Liam, you beg."

"Oh, god, Lou," Liam whines, "just do it."

" _Beg_." Louis commands, harshly and hotly. Liam shudders.

"Oh, god, fuck me, fuck the living daylights out of me." he begs, and it sounds so honest. He wants this so badly. Louis begins pressing into him, fingers clenched on Liam's sides. Liam knows he'll have bruises by morning he won't be able to explain properly to Zayn or Niall. "Fuck me, Daddy, fuck me."

"Daddy?" Louis chuckles darkly. "I like that. Keep it coming."

"Daddy, I've been a bad boy, I need you to fuck me hard." Liam gasps as Louis presses all of his dick into Liam's entrance, and continues. "Put that nice dick inside me, Daddy."

Louis thrusts hard into Liam, and Liam gives a shout. The smaller boy ruts against Liam, methodically pumping himself in and out. He laughs at Liam's cries of ecstasy, at Liam's dirty talk.

"Gonna cum so hard inside of you," Louis breathes, "Gonna fill you up with my seed like the little bitch you are. Who's a bitch?"

"I'm your bitch," Liam says, teeth grinding as Louis grinds into him. He looks over at Harry, who is pumping his own dick with his own fingers, his eyes locked on what's happening before him.

"My  _bitch_!" Louis screams, loud enough Liam's surprised the neighbors' lights don't flicker on. "You're my fucking bitch, Liam, and Daddy's gonna fuck you til you cum. You're gonna scream when I fuck you, in your tight little boy-pussy." His thrusts get harder as Liam begins to push against him, his ass grinding against Louis' dick. The friction burns against his backside, and his dick is twitching madly.

"I'm gonna cum now, Lou," Liam screams, "I'm gonna - "

"Harry!" Louis commands, and suddenly Harry's cock is down Liam's throat, thrusting just as hard in his mouth as Louis' thrusting in his back. They seem to move in harmony as Liam moans, and soon he's spilling himself all over the bed sheets. Louis screeches when he comes, all inside Liam, and Harry comes soon after, his semen blasting down Liam's throat before he can even contemplate whether he wants to spit or swallow.

The three of them flop back over then, breathing hard and hot. Louis' positively glistening, and not just from the sweat.

"So what d'you, say, Payno," Louis breathes seductively into Liam's ear, "Is there gonna be a next time for this?"

Liam's breathing is ragged. "Fuck  _please_."


End file.
